


behave

by pennydrabbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Formalwear, Gen, Gender Neutral, No use of y/n, One Shot, Other, Reader Insert, Romance, Wedding, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydrabbles/pseuds/pennydrabbles
Summary: Prompt: Imagine asking Benny to be your date for a wedding
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/You, Benny Lafitte/reader
Kudos: 18





	behave

It had taken weeks of pleading and puppy eyes until Benny finally caved and agreed to be your date for your best friend’s wedding. But now that the wedding was two hours away and he was STILL locked in the bathroom, misgivings were beginning to sprout in your mind. Had he contracted a case of cold feet?

You tiptoed to the bathroom and tapped on the door.

“Benny?” you said. “Are you still in there? You didn’t bail on me, did you?”

A rustle of movement. A grumble.

The door opened. Gone was the grizzly bear of a man you had come to know. In his place stood a clean shaven gentleman with a crisp black suit, the fabric straining across his broad shoulders. But those were the same brilliant blue eyes of your Benny.

You sputtered. “Whoa.”

Benny gestured to the tie dangling loose around his open collar.

“Been fiddlin’ with this damn thing for an hour,” he said.

You stepped closer, reaching up to fix the tie for him, the air practically electric between the two of you despite a lack of contact. You caught a whiff of cologne, sharp and tart, like lemons and bourbon, and you released a breath to steady yourself and focus.

“You clean up nice, Lafitte,” you said, trying to make your tone light and casual. But your voice cracked, betraying you.

Benny chuckled, a deep, pleasant, rumbling sound. After finishing with his tie, you slid your hands over his shoulders and down his chest, admiring the rare occurrence of seeing Benny like this.

“We’re gonna be late if you don’t keep your hands to yourself, darlin’,” Benny said. His voice was gruff in an attempt to be stern, but the adoration in his face softened his words.

You grinned up at him, sliding your hands around his waist. You pressed a kiss to the curve of his neck, drawing a groan out of him that said _you don’t play fair._

“I’ll behave myself,” you whispered against his skin. “Until the reception. Then all bets are off.”


End file.
